


Jailbroke

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux didn't expect to be arrested.





	Jailbroke

To lay the blame at his feet is not - in any way - fair. Although Tarkin didn’t survive the Death Star to be punished (which was a terrible blow to the Empire, at the time), and even though the commander takes responsibility for their work… 

It’s not fair. Hux did everything he could. He wasn’t to know the Resistance would literally _get through a shield_. Or that the Knight would conceal Han Solo’s presence, or screw everything up about the _scavenger girl_. Or that his Captain would lower the shield. Or…

Any number of things.

He’s not _wholly_ responsible. Right? He isn’t. Even if the commander goes down with his ship, he’d fled after the Leader approved it. Although maybe it was only to retrieve the Knight (and who knew where Kylo Ren was, now). 

He isn’t sure. Part of him says it _is_ his fault. Part of him screams it is _not_.

And either way, he is still a valuable resource, and keeping him here - like this - is - is… it’s.. a _waste_ , and he doesn’t know what they’ll do to him. Will he be executed? Sent off to a hard labour camp? Forgotten about in a cell? What does the Order have in store for someone as high-ranked as himself who falls from grace? A complete mental scrub, or…?

Some times, ignorance is bliss. He’d been sure he’d never _ever_ fall out of favour, so he had never contemplated his fate.

Not until now.

Now he has nothing to do but contemplate. 

Contemplate, and count the rivets in the ceiling, measuring his breaths, trying to find the optimal metabolism by sheer force of will. He has no control over the things he should be able to, and so he tries to control things he should not. 

He has no idea of the incident outside his cell. Professional. Efficient. The first thing he learns of his newfound freedom is when the door opens, and a familiar, tall, chrome-clad soldier snaps to attention. 

Funny. She was the one who lowered the shield, and he is the one incarcerated.

Hux stares for a moment, waiting for the other boot to kick him in the face.

“Sir… I have… come to free you.”  


It’s pained, as if the admission of treachery to some level is against everything inside of her, even if she _is capable of lowering shields_. But she’s here. For him.

When - when - the Leader has spurned him.

“Captain…”  


“You need to come with me, quickly.”  


And what? Become… an outlaw? Become… resistance? Or a deserter? Or die here, abandoned, unwanted.

There is no real argument. Hux gets to his feet.

He wants to _survive._


End file.
